Kickbacks and Converse
by zeddluver
Summary: Zanya is the spunky best friend of Katniss and Clove. She finally gets to see them at Panem Prep after living in Africa for 3 years. On her first day, she meets a boy. A very special boy. Who's the boy? It's definitely not Cato. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zayna POV

I'm sitting on my new bed, staring at the ceiling. I'm finally going to be able to see my best friends Katniss and Clove tomorrow. They've been going to Panem Prep since Middle School, and I'm starting my sophomore year of high school there. I'm listening to my favorite singer, Adam Lambert (**he's actually my favorite singer)**, when my phone starts singing "One More Night" by Maroon 5. "Hey Kat!" I say once I answer.

K: Hey Zani! You excited for school tomorrow?

Z: Yeah, also a little nervous.

K: Don't worry; you'll fit right in. Though it may be a private school, there's no dress code! Express yourself. You also get to decorate your own locker, create music and art instead of going to 3rd period, it's just awesome! And so are the teachers-they're 20 and 30 years old, they understand us! Especially Ms. Trinket. She's…stylish. And Mr. Abernathy is always drunk, so we never do anything!

Z: Well, you seem more excited than I do…hey, is Clover there with you?

C: Sup Zani! I haven't seen you since summer camp! How've you been?

Z: Good, you?

C: Good, I can't wait to see you tomorrow.

Z: Me too.

K: We've got three surprises for you! You'll see them tomorrow! Bye!

Z: Bye!

C: Peace out!

Z: Peace out, C-Dog.

I hang up. I start to organize my outfit for tomorrow: Dark denim jeans, a white Adam Lambert t-shirt, and a red leather jacket, with my black lace up boots and my Eye of Anubis necklace. "Zazay! Time for you to go to sleep! It's 9:30 and school starts early tomorrow! Good night!" My mom yells from her room. "G'night mom!" My little brothers and sister run into my room. "Good night Venice," I whisper kissing my 5-year-old brother's forehead. "Good night Chaz," I say to my 4-year-old brother, kissing the top of his head. "Good night London," I giggle kissing my 6-year-old sister on the cheek. They hug me good night and head off to their room, and I fall into a heavy sleep.

I wake up at 4:00 the next morning, due to nerves. "I may as well get ready," I yawn, stretching my arms. First I get out of bed and do my stretches. Then I get undressed and head for the shower. My dark skin compliments the light of the bathroom as I scrub hastily. I rinse and then wash my long curly black hair. Some say I look like an older version of my little cousin, Rue, and I agree. I took a photo with her and then it hit me. I check the clock. 4:20. I run to my room and quickly dress. Then I run back to the bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth. Then I grab my bag and run to the Starbucks. I get a Carmel Frappuccino. I enjoy it and then I run into the bathroom and brush my teeth again. Then I race back to my house and wait outside for Katniss and Clove to pick me up.

The honking of a car horn awakens me from my daymare, of embarrassing myself in front of everybody. "Zani! Hi!" Clove yells. She jumps out the car and runs to me in her leather boots, blue jeans, and giant turquoise t-shirt. I hug her and then run to the car with her. I throw my bag in the trunk and get in the car. "Hey Kat!" I squeal. "Zani! I've missed you so much!" she squeals back. Her hair is in her signature braid, and she's wearing light blue jeans, a green t-shirt that has a bow and arrow on it, and tall brown hiking boots. "I love your outfits," I say to them. "Thanks, I like yours too." They both say back. Then we buckle up and start too drive off to school.

"Why'd we come so early?" I ask. "It's only 5." "For your surprises, of course!" Clove giggles. She drags me down a long hallway to an already decorated locker. "We decided to start decorating your locker for you! What do you think?" Katniss says. "Wow. You guys know me so well." It's cover with pictures and symbols for Adam Lambert, Run DMC, Stevie Wonder, Maroon 5, David Guetta, and Michael Jackson. "Just one more thing," I say, opening my bag. I pull out a picture of my self, and put it right in the center. "Next surprise?" I ask. "Clover!" a boy shouts from down the hall. "Kitty Kat!" another guy shout's from the other direction. A very tall and muscular guy wraps his arms around Clove and a tall guy with brown hair wraps his arms around Katniss. "Zani, meet Cato, Cato, meet Zani." Clove says. I smile and he smiles back. "Despite his large size and looking intimidating, Cato is a soft center sweet heart with a love for music." Clove smiles while looking at him. "Zani, meet Gale, Gale meet Zani," I wave at him and he waves back. "Gale has a passion for sports. He's on the basketball team, soccer team, wrestling tem, hockey team, softball team, baseball team, golf team, and track and field. He's also very sweet and smart." Katniss says. "Congrats guys! I'm so happy for all of you," I say smiling, trying not to feel like a fifth wheel. "Last surprise?" I say. Clove stands next to my locker and opens it. Katniss goes on the other side of my locker and opens it. "Locker buddies!" they squeal. I pretend to look excited and jump up and down. "Well, why don't you start exploring? We have to meet with our teachers and talk about you." Kat says, and the couples hurry along down the hallway. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna be a fifth wheel alright." I sigh, leaning against my locker. I realize that I remember my combination, it's the same one I had in middle school. I open my locker, and put my books inside. Then I go off on an adventure.

I find myself in the Arts wing. I start singing to myself. I pass the choral room, when I realize some one is singing the same song as I am. I peer in to the choral room entrance, and I see a guy, blonde hair, singing and playing the guitar. His voice, its so….beautiful. Crisp. Clear. Sweet. He's got talent. I wish I could sing like that.

I find myself walking in and sitting in one of chairs closest to him. He finishes. I clap like I'm a cheesy geek. He smiles and chuckles. His smile is so pretty.

"Thanks," he says. I smile. "I'm Peeta." He says. "I'm Zayna, but my friends call me Zani." I say. We shake hands and exchange gratitude for friendship. "I can tell you're new," he says. "Yeah, but my best friends go here. Katniss Everdeen, and Clove Taylorsson." "I know them, I'm friends with their boyfriends." "Peeta, I know we just met, but can I tell you a secret?" "Sure," "I'm happy for Clove and Kat, but I feel like a fifth wheel when they're with their boyfriends, you know?" "I feel the same way. Cato and Gale are my best friends, and now that they have girlfriends…" "Wait, you're single? How could YOU be single?" "Eh, I don't really care. What ever happens, happens." I look at his blue eyes. He's a looker all right.

Peeta's POV

She's a beauty all right. Gorgeous. "So Peeta, do you think you could show me around?" she asks in a sweet, crisp voice. "Yeah, totally." I reply. I just feel like I can talk to her, you know? I get up and put my guitar in my case. I find my music locker and put my guitar in it. Then we head out the door. "Hey, Zani, I have to stop by my locker. Follow me." I say, grabbing her hand. I drop it and blush. "Sorry, habit." I say. "It's okay. My habit is tapping my foot when I'm learning something that 'm interested in." she replies. We walk down to my locker. I open it and she gasps. "Whoa! Sweet locker dude!" She exclaims. "Thanks, I love the arts." My locker has a painting of me painting a picture of me painting a picture of me painting a picture of me on the outside. The inside is different. It has pictures of musical artists and movie actors and actresses. I grab my phone. "Hey, can I have your number?" I ask as politely as I can. "Yeah," she puts her number in and I put my number in hers. "Nice phone, iPhone4s." she says. "I like yours, Samsung Galaxy II. It's a nice phone." I reply.

**SKIP TO LUNCH**

I see Zani looking confused about where to sit. I wave her over to my table. Marvel wolf whistles as she walks over. I roll my eyes. She sits and waves hi to my table. "Guys, this is Zani." Everyone says "HI ZANI." Except for Marvel, who waits until they're done to say, "Hello Zani," in the most seductive tone that he can. I point to him. "That's Marvel." Then I point to Annie. "That's Annie, she's studying with Finnick." They both wave hi, and Finnick flashes his signature "Ladies Love Me" smile. I point to Thresh. "That's Thresh." Thresh says hi to her. Then I point to Madge, who's sitting next to me. "That's Madge." And lastly, I point to the girl that's next to Zani. "That's Willow, but mean kids call her Foxface." "Hi, I'm Willow. I like your shirt Zani. High five for Adam Lambert!" she says, and Zani high fives back. Those two might get along very well.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss's POV

Clove and I cry as we experience the aftershock of having cheerleaders take your boyfriend from you. We look for Peeta and the gang. Peeta waves us over. We sit down and instantly get over our break ups. "We're single now! That means, more freedom!" I whisper in Clove's ear. "Trudat," she whispers back. "You know what would be cute?" "What?" "If some people at this table fell in love with each other." "Yeah," "Like, Willow with Thresh, Annie with Finnick, of course, they're practically in love with each other, and Madge and Marvel, and…" I look at Peeta and Zani laughing. Peeta's laughing and Zani's smiling, blushing, and laughing. Clove looks at me. "Zani, and Peeta…" "Who do you want to set up first?" "Hmm, well, let's do it in the order we said it: Willow and Thresh are first." Clove gets happy. "I know both of them like nobody's business."

It's 6th period: gym. We're in the fitness center. I pull Willow over to the side, and Clove has pushed Thresh to the other. "Willow, I know you like Thresh." "I know you do," "I want you to go flirt with him." I say. Clove says something to Thresh about asking her out. We send them in. Willow looks up; he has a lot of inches on her. "Hi," she says. "Hey," he replies. They stand there awkwardly for 3 seconds until Thresh makes a move. He grabs her hands and starts swinging them, and then he says, "Did I ever mention how pretty you are?" Willow blushes. "I'm not pretty, no, I'm not." "Yes, you are. You're pretty, smart, sweet, funny, pretty, nice, awesome and did I mention pretty?" "Oh, stop." "Never, so I have a question for you." "Yes?" "Would you be my girlfriend?" Willow's smile brightens and brightens. "Yes, Yes! A million times yes!" He leans down and kisses her forehead. She hugs him. Clove walks over and we high five. "Next up: Annie and Finnick."

The next day, I drive Finnick to school. "Katniss, can I tell you something?" "Yeah, sure Finnick." "I like Annie, a lot. But, the problem is, I don't think she feels the same way." "Finnick, calm yourself. Just ask her out." "….Wow I feel stupid." "DoI!" We get to the school parking lot. I see Annie and Clove two cars over, getting out. "Fin, this is your chance. Go and as her." "Okay," We get out of the car. He walks over to Annie. "Um, hey Annie," "Hey Finnick, what's up?" "You look pretty today," "Thank you," "I have a question for you, Annie," "Yes, Finn?" "Will you go out with me?" Annie smiles. "Yes, Finn, in fact, I was about to ask you, if I could come over sometime, hang out." "Well, we could do that." "Great," "Friday, I'll pick you up at 6:00, okay?" "Okay, thanks Fin, have you ever been told that you are the sweetest boy I've ever known?" Annie says, then goes on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, he smiles. Clove and I bro-hug. "Hey look- Madge and Marvel are holding hands," "Yeah don't all friends do?" "OMFG! Madge just kissed him! Well, now on to our final project!" "We should get everyone else in on this."

LUNCH, outside the cafeteria.

"Awww! That will be the cutest thing ever!" Annie says. "No it won't," Finnick says. Annie looks at him like she's going to cry. "Annie, you're the cutest thing ever. There can only be one!" Finn says like it's logical. "Aww, baby," Annie says, kissing him. "Umm, can we get back to why we're here?" Madge says while Marvel's arm snakes around her waist. "Thresh, Finn, and Marvel. You're in charge on the Peeta side of this plan." "Madge, Willow, and Annie, you'll be working with Katniss and I on Zani's part." "Hands in everyone!" Thresh says. "On the count of three, we say plan operation!" Marvel says. "1 2 3! PLAN OPERATION!" we all yell.

PEETA'S POV

I'm on my way from my locker to the cafeteria, when someone comes up behind me and breathes. I stop and turn slowly. "Hello, Josh." "Hello, Jessie." "Why'd you move here? Couldn't get enough of me, could you?" "Actually, my mom got a job here." She steps closer and wraps her leg around my waist. "I know that you're in love with me." "I am not. Now go Jessie, go before I call the po po!" Zani bursts out laughing. We had tried out for the senior play and we got in as the main characters. That was from Act 3 part 2. "Off to lunch, we shall go!" I say. She laughs even harder. She's wearing black converse, green and black zebra stripped leggings, denim waist shorts, a white tank top with a green, sleeved crop top, and a black jacket. I have to tell her that green compliments her eyes. We run to lunch.

"Hey Peeta, my man! Get you're ass ova here!" Thresh says from like, a yard away. "I gotta go, when the boys and girls are separate, something's up." I say. "'Kay," she states. "Zanya! Over here!" Katniss yells. "Ugh, I hate that name." she says. "It's a nice name. You shouldn't say anything, I'm named after a type of bread." She giggles and blushes. "Bye," we say at the same time. "Wait, Peeta, handshake?" she asks, eyebrows raised. "Sure why not." Our handshake is a song: Call Me Maybe.

Call Me Maybe Peeta _Zani _** both ****_harmony_**

_I threw a wish in the well_

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

_I looked to you as it fell_

**And now you're in ****_my way_**

I'd trade my soul for a wish

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

People start watching and clapping.

I wasn't looking for this

**And now you're in ****_my way._**

We start climbing on an empty rectangular table.

**Your stare was holding**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showing **

**Hot night, wind was blowing**

**_Where you think you're going_**_ baby?_

We jump on the beat.

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right, at you baby_

But here's my number, so call me maybe.

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right, at you baby_

But here's my number, so call me maybe

We jump down from the table.

You took your time with the call

_I took no time with the fall_

You gave me nothing at all

**And now you're in ****_my way_**

_I beg and borrow and steal,_

Had foresight, and it's real

_I didn't know I would feel it_

**_But it's in my way_**

**_Your stare was holding_**

**_Ripped jeans, skin was showing_**

**_Hot night, wind was blowing_**

**Where you think you're going **baby?

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right, at you baby_

But here's my number, so call me maybe

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right, at you baby_

But here's my number, so call me maybe

**_Before you came into my life I missed you so _**_bad_

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_I missed you so so _**bad

Before you came into my life I missed you so _bad_

_And you should know that, I missed you so so __**bad**_

_It's hard to look_ right, at you baby,

**_But here's my number, so_**** call me maybe!**

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right, at you baby_

But here's my number, so call me maybe

**_Before you came into my life I missed you so _**_bad_

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_I missed you so so _**bad

Before you came into my life I missed you so _bad_

_And you should know that__**, so CALL ME **_**MAYBE**

We finish with me and her, really close. The lunchroom erupts with praise. "WOOOOO!" Finnick yells. "That's my girl!" Clove screams. "Yeah Peeta!' "Yeah Zani!" "You guys rock!"

Once everything starts dying down, I travel to the guys table. "Yo! And I thought you were just good at painting! You got the lead in the senior play, and you can sing! You are gifted in the arts!" Marvel says. "Thanks dude!" I respond. "So, Peeta, who do you like?" Whoa, did NOT see that coming. "No one," I say rolling my eyes. I turn and look at her. She's gorgeous. Zayna, is, gorgeous. "You've got a crush on Zayna, don't you?" "I swear to god, if you tell anyone!" I say. "I swear to god, if you tell anyone!" I hear Zayna say. "Ask her out, god damn it!" Finnick says. "Ask him out, for damn's sake!" Annie says.

ZAYNA'S POV

Something smells fishy ….and it's not just our food. I look at the girls like they're crazy…because they are! They start giggling and stuff, and I'm just like, "Whoa, this sh*t cray!" Credit out to my mayne Kanye! I look at Peeta and bit my lip. I have the biggest crush on him. He's so nice, and sweet, and talented, and have you _seen_ those eyes of his? They are the prettiest things in the world! Oh and those muscles, damn! "Zani!" Annie says. "Oh yeah what?" "I bet you he's gonna ask you out." Then I see him get up and start walking over to our table. "Hey Zani," he says, shifting from one foot to the other. "Hey Peeta," I reply. "I have something I want to ask you, in private_." _


End file.
